Larry Blaisdell
Larry Blaisdell was a Sunnydale High student. Biography A member of the football team, he was a stereotypical jock who bullied Xander Harris"Halloween" and would constantly sexually harass female students, including Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Theresa Klusmeyer. In fact, he grabbed Buffy's behind when he had to hold onto her during a self-defence lesson. While Buffy initially choose to put on the façade as the weak girly-girl and pretend to find him immovable, she then used her strength to slam him into the ground. Despite his shortcomings, Amy Madison was attracted to him. Before turning herself into a rat, she had hoped that he would ask her to the Senior Prom. During the Halloween of 1997, he bought a pirate costume from Ethan's Costume Shop which, via magic, made him become an actual pirate with rotten teeth and long, dirty hair. Because of this, he attempted to rape Buffy, who could not defend herself since her personality was stuck in the 18th century because she wore a dress from that era. However, the newly army-trained Xander rescued her and beat Larry up. Coming-Out In 1998, Xander pressed Larry to confess to a series of werewolf attacks, saying that he had been through something similar himself (Xander suspected it was him because he talked about getting attacked by a huge dog the following day)."Phases""The Pack" However, Larry interpreted Xander's indirect language to mean that Xander, like himself, was gay and in the closet. This misunderstanding was echoed in most subsequent conversations between them and also led to Larry's own coming out. Afterward, Larry seemed to become a generally nicer person. Despite his initial fear of admitting his secret, he was soon "so out even his grandma was setting him up with guys." Wishverse Larry was a member of the White Hats and fought vampires along with Giles, Oz and Nancy in Wishverse. He took over Xander role in the alternate universe. Death Larry helped the Scoobies gather explosives in preparation for the Graduation Day battle. He also fought in the final battle against the newly-ascended Mayor using a flame-thrower, but was killed when he was thrown through the air by a swing of the Mayor's massive tail, snapping his neck upon impact to the ground. Amy mentioned that she wanted to ask Larry to prom when she is returned to human form, only to be informed by Willow that he was gay and is dead. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Larry Bagby III. *In "Phases", Larry chastises Oz, a senior, for dating Willow, who at the time was a junior, implying that he himself was also a senior. However, Larry is still attending Sunnydale the next year as well. It is unknown if he, like Oz, was held back a grade, though having such academic issues would likely disqualify him from playing football, which is clearly not the case from his appearance in Anne in which he predicts a good season for the football team as long as they don't have as many "mysterious deaths." *Coincidentally, Larry Bagby shares the same initials with his character. Image Gallery 1larry.jpg Appearances See also *Larry Blaisdell (Wishverse) References Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Deceased individuals Category:LGBT individuals Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale Razorbacks Category:Bullies